Hippolyta
Hippolyta (ヒポリタ, Hiporita) aka The Queen of the Amazons is a dark mage and Second-in-Command of The Dodekathlon. She represents Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, who's belt Heracles had to retrieve. Appearance She is a tall, tan woman with long blond hair and green eyes. She wears bronze on her forearms, biceps and thighs, carries a sword and wears a gold circlet. She also has a torn, tan skirt, tan top, which only covers her bossom and a tan cape with a hood. Her wardrobe is also accented with purple feathers and has a purple, orange and gold design on the trim. Her guild mark is on her lower back. Personality Hippolyta has a strong personality and believes that woman should be incharge of everything and that men are only good for providing progeny. She openly detests violence, yet is one of the first to draw her sword and attack. Diomedes constantly tells her that she enjoys fighting more than she'll admit to, since she says only foolish men enjoy violence. History She once tried to form a group of women to overthrow the government and make it a matriarchial society. However before she could lead the rebellion her party ran across Cerberus, who easily killed all the women following Hippolyta. Then, instead of killing her as well, Cerberus offered to let her join him and help him lead The Dodekathlon. She agreed and for a while was simply biding her time to take revenge, however she realized, after a while, that she no longer wanted to avenge her followers and wanted, instead, to continue following Cerberus and protect him. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 1: The Twelve Arrive' *'Chapter 4: At Home in the Destruction' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 2: Destroyers of Life, Seekers of Chaos' *'Chapter 5: Almost Complete' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 2: The Begining of the End' Omega *'Chapter 6: Ruins of the Labyrinth and Four Omegas' *'Chapter 8: Fight with the Four Continues' History of the Twelve *'Thermodon's Amazoness' Magic and Abilities S-Class Level Magic Master Swordswoman Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master Marksmanship Requip The Amazoness: Hippolyta's magic allows her to change her weapons and outfit and enhances her abilites to match. She is barefoot in all outfits. Hippolyta Requip Whip Chain.jpg|The Amazoness: Whip Chain Hippolyta Requip Swordswoman.jpg|The Amazoness: Swordswoman Hippolyta Requip Blowgunner (1).jpg|The Amazoness: Blowgunner Hippolyta Requip Brawler.jpg|The Amazoness: Brawler *'The Amazoness: Whip Chain': This outfit enhances Hippolyta's speed and strength. She is equiped with a chain whip that has a ball on the end that has three spikes attached to it. This is used for long to mid-range fighting and can be used to capture opponents. *'The Amazoness: Swordswoman': Hippolyta's strength and dexterity are enhanced with this outfit. She weilds a massive sword that can cut through iron and solid rock. This is used for close range fighting. *'The Amazoness: Blowgunner': Her aim and stealth are greatly enhanced in this outfit. She can fire darts that have varying effects from paralysis to poison or just normal darts to inflict pain. This is used for stealth and assassination. *'The Amazoness: Brawler': Only her brute strength is enhanced by this outfit. Used for close range combat she can easily punch through walls and dent even the toughest metal. Used for hand-to-hand combat. Trivia *Hippolyta's appearance, and outfits used in her Requip, are based off of the Amazoness archetypes from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:The Dodekathlon Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Whip User Category:The Omega Arrives Category:The Omega Stories Category:Villains